Currently, in a base station, a RF module receives the downlink data distributed by a baseband board. The downlink data is processed in the RF module, and becomes a RF signal. The process to downlink data includes shaping filter, digital up-conversion, digital-to-analog conversion (DAC), amplification of Intermediate Frequency (IF) analog signals, and up-conversion of analog signals. The RF signal is then amplified by a power amplifier before being transmitted to an antenna.
In the prior art, the RF module includes a conversion module that converts a baseband board signal into a RF signal, a storage module, a control module, a power amplifier module, a power module, and an antenna linear device.
The conversion module that converts a baseband board signal into a RF signal converts the downlink data distributed by the baseband board into a RF signal. The storage module stores the manufacturing information about the RF module, such as the information about the hardware version; the control module reads and resolves the information about the hardware version stored in the storage module, and determines the power supported by the power amplifier module. The power amplifier module amplifies the received signal, and transmits the signal to an antenna through the antenna linear device. The power module supplies power to the power amplifier module, which outputs a fixed voltage to the power amplifier module, and ensures that the power amplifier module amplifies the signal, based on the power supported by the power amplifier module.
When the RF module is manufactured, the production equipment writes the manufacturing information into the RF module. The information about the hardware version includes a byte indicating the power amplification capability of the module. The byte records the power supported by the RF module, for example, 20 W. When the RF module works, the control module of the RF module reads and resolves the byte to know the power amplification capability of the RF module. When the RF module transmits the signal, the maximum power is the maximum capability of power amplification.
Therefore, the power amplification capability of the RF module depends on the manufacturing information, which needs to be written precisely by the production equipment. Once the power amplification capability supported by the RF module is determined, the RF module can work with only the power amplifier module that supports the maximum power. In the RF module, the voltage provided to the power amplifier module is a fixed value. If the power amplifier modules which support different powers are used, these power amplifier modules may be burnt due to overlarge input voltages. In particular, if these power amplifier modules are improperly assembled during production, they are more likely to be burnt.
According to meet the requirements of different operators, the RF module of a base station needs to be supported by power amplifier modules with multiple powers. Therefore, the power amplifier modules with multiple powers needs to developed to meet the different application requirement. However, the power amplifier modules with multiple powers have different requirements on manufacturing, testing, and processes. Too many different types and numbers of the power amplification products reduce the productivity, and increase burden on the development and maintenance.